A Little Taste of Heaven
by manahawai
Summary: Dean's all alone in his room wondering where that Angel of the Lord, Castiel could have gone when lo and behold there he is... Dean finally gets the courage to say what he really wanted to tell him. Set after season 8 episode 19.


Dean sat in the small room not really thinking about anything just staring at the old magazine that was sitting on the bed side table. Sam was out doing some research as to where Kevin could have gone, like that was going to change anything they had been looking for that kid for weeks now and they still had no clue where he ran off to. He would have asked Castiel if that damn angel just would have shown up like he was supposed to, but his 'angel boyfriend' was a no show, like always when Dean wanted him to be. "Dammit, Cas. Where did you go now?" He said hoping that the angel could hear him, where ever he was.

"I apologize for taking so long, Dean." The gravely voice that Dean was accustomed to hearing said from behind him. He jumped and put on an angry face.

"Jeez, Cas! Don't scare me like that." Castiel hadn't really scared him. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later. "Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked standing from the bed and walking over to the disheveled man.

"I told you I needed to protect the tablet from everyone. Even you, Dean." Castiel said before looking away apologetically.

"Well? Did you take care of it then?" Dean asked after a long silence had settled between them.

"I, as you say, took care of it, yes." Castiel said making his way over to the magazine, he picked it up and stared at the cover.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean cried plucking the 'Voluptuous Asian Lovelies' right out of his hands.

"Is that small book like the Pizza Man?" Castiel asked tilting his head slightly.

"Y-yeah. Kinda." Dean said embarrassed shoving the magazine under the pillow. "Oh speaking of the Pizza Man, are you doing ok? After the whole Meg thing, I mean."

"Meg thing?" Castiel asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Y-you don't know do you..?" Dean stuttered, he didn't want to have to be the one who told Cas that his, what was she to him? Girlfriend? Love interest? Demon that he had some feelings toward? Dean didn't actually know, but he knew there was something going on with Megstiel. I mean they were practically eye fucking each other when they last spoke.

"Know what, Dean?" Castiel asked, his eyes were huge like a puppy's. Dean couldn't lie to those perfect eyes.

"Meg, she's… dead" Dean said finally, he waited for something, anything to cross Castiel's face.

"W-what?" It was the first time Dean remembered Castiel stuttering. There was suddenly a disheveled heap of Castiel crouched on the floor. "I-I don't understand. What is this feeling Dean?"

"That is the feeling of loss, of losing a loved one. It's the worst feeling in the world and that is exactly how I felt when-" Dean stopped himself he didn't want to go so far. Not this soon after Castiel found out about her.

"When Sam died?" Castiel finished his sentence and looked up at him finally, the light hit his eyes and Dean could see tears brimming.

"Not only then. When you were trapped in Purgatory, when I had to kill Benny so he could save Sammy, and when you left me in that room after I told you that I needed you." He finally said it, he couldn't hold it in any longer not with those eyes, those sad, pitiful, blue eyes. "I need you, Cas. I can't do this on my own anymore. Sam's dying of something that you can't even fix, Kevin's MIA with the demon tablet and final trial, and I just can't do this without you, Cas." He felt his eyes begin to water as he knelt down beside the mess that was an Angel of the Lord.

"Dean…?" Castiel asked confused. One single tear rolled down Dean's cheek as he thought about that night when he spilled his heart out to Castiel and he just left him there. He closed his eyes and Castiel slowly reached his hand over and wiped away that single shiny tear. He opened his eyes and stared into those deep blue eyes and gave in.

"Cas, I don't just need you. I-I lo-" He choked on the last three words. It was the one phrase he always had trouble with. When it came to Sam he'd just call him a 'bitch,' when it came to Bobby it was threats of suicide, and when it came to his dad it was always 'I'll watch over Sammy and do whatever you tell me to do.' Anything completely opposite of that phrase was Dean's way of expressing his feelings for people.

"You what, Dean?" Castiel said after a long time, his hand still lingering by Dean's face. Dean closed his eyes again and tilted his head until it rested in Castiel's hand, he took a deep breath before trying to force the words out.

"I l-love you, Castiel." He opened his eyes slowly, staring at every detail that was Castiel.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me when I almost killed you, Dean? Why didn't you just say that?" Cas asked scooting closer to him.

"I couldn't get it out so I just went with the closest thing I could think of and that was 'I need you.'" Castiel grabbed the other side of his face and Dean held the sleeves of the dirty, tattered trench coat that he loved so much. He closed his eyes trying to make the moment last.

"Dean," Castiel's gravely voice made Dean shiver. "I'm sorry I took so long." Dean shook his head leaning forward slightly until their foreheads touched.

"Don't worry about it, I knew you'd come eventually." He smiled knowing exactly what look Castiel would be making.

"How did you know that, Dean? Are you a prophet? Can you see the future?" He asked in awe.

"No, you always come back. I know you. You'd never just leave me, even in Purgatory you came back to me Cas." Dean chuckled opening his eyes finally. Castiel stared back at him tenderly with bright blue eyes.

"Dean, you say that you have no faith and yet you have so much faith in me. Why is that?" Castiel asked brushing his thumbs lightly over Dean's stubble.

"Because, you 'gripped me tight and raised me from perdition' and you told me I should show you some respect." Dean said trying to sound like him, a small smile pulled at the corner of Castiel's lips. It made Dean's heart race seeing this small sign of emotion, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"I love you, Cas." Dean said easier this time as he closed his eyes and leaned forward kissing the corner of Castiel's mouth where the smile had been hiding. He kissed every inch of Cas' face whispering 'I love you' after each kiss was planted.

"Dean…" Castiel growled after he had kissed everywhere except for his lips. "I love you." Dean smiled finally hearing what he wanted to hear. His lips crashed into Cas', it was messy and not how he planned it, but he loved every moment of it anyway. It didn't linger but it wasn't quick either, it was perfect to Dean. When he finally pulled away Castiel stared at him for a long time. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I love you so much, Dean." He said pushing Dean to the ground.

"Urgh," Dean grunted when he hit the floor. "I got that." He chuckled wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's now molding them together. Dean's eyes rolled back as the kiss deepened. "So, that's what heaven tastes like." Dean said through shallow breaths when the kiss ended.

"If heaven did have a taste Dean, it would be you." Castiel said kissing Dean again and again. After, a while his kisses became shallower and shallower, they were barely felt. Dean opened his eyes and Castiel was becoming fuzzier and hard to see.

"Cas? Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked confused.

"Shh, Dean. It's ok. I love you." Castiel whispered and kissed him one last time, then he was gone.

"CAS!" Dean yelled shooting up from the couch.

"Damn!" Sam yelled jumping from his spot at the table. "What the hell was that?! Did Cas come to you in a dream again or something?"

"I-I don't know. I just had a weird dream about him." Dean said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I wish he would just come back already though."

"Why so you can finally tell him how you really feel?" Sam said Dean turned and gave him an angry scowl.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked defensively.

"You seem to forget that you sometimes talk in your sleep. 'I love you, Cas?' Really?" Sam said and Dean's face grew hot. "Aww, you're blushing! Isn't that adorable." A cushion flew across the room at his head, but he got out of the way in time. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel, Dean? I've known for a while now how you've felt about him. I mean come on have you seen the way you guys look at each other?"

"What nonsense are you spewing now?" Dean scowled as he stared at the opposite wall of Sam.

"Seriously, you guys have like eye sex twenty-four seven. It's distracting. I don't even know how you two haven't kissed yet." Sam said staring at his laptop screen again.

"It takes a lot of self discipline." Dean mumbled under his breath. "I'm going back to sleep." He wanted to get back to his lovely dream with his Castiel. Was it just a dream or had Cas really been there in his head? One way or another Dean was going to find out from his little piece of heaven.

**So yeah… I wrote this because I was having a lot of Destiel feels today and I just couldn't take it anymore. I mean some of them were happy some were just overly depressing… and then I gave myself some Megstiel feels while I was writing something else and it just didn't work. So I wrote this quick mostly because we read Twist and Shout a few weeks ago and we decided that after season 8 of Supernatural is done we are gonna write a totally happy rainbows and butterflies fanfic where everyone is happy and no one dies and there will be no tears…. And no AU because…. Anything we do now will make us think of the beautifully horrid read… we literally have cried for hours over that fic… I mean it's beautiful, but OMG! Jfdkajfiroangiabflndkjlshglsb grah gnbasilszvDVSKL sorry…. That's the only way to describe the pain and torture we went through to finish that…. And now we can no longer listen to Elvis or look at him or hear certain phrases because we will completely just break down and cry… anyways.. Hope you enjoyed this little thing that I wrote just to get some feels out… lmk if you want more.. I might add some things… hehe thanks again as always, lovelies. Smooches. **


End file.
